Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel capable of suppressing damage from static electricity.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel of a display device may provide a touch sensing function that allows a viewer to interact with the display device. The touch sensing function may determine touch information of whether a touch exists, a touch position, and the like, when the viewer approaches or contacts the surface of the display device by using a finger, a touch pen, or the like. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information to display an image.
A capacitive type touch screen panel may detect a change in capacitance of a sensing capacitor, when a conductor such as a finger approaches the touch screen panel, to determine the touch information. The touch screen panel may be formed in a separate process from a display panel and then assembled on the display panel (external type) or formed integrally with the display panel (internal type).
A self-capacitance type touch screen panel of the capacitive types may include sensing electrodes disposed on each pixel for touch recognition and wirings connecting the sensing electrodes with a pad portion. The sensing electrode and the wiring may include a transparent conductive layer. However, since the touch screen panel may be vulnerable to static electricity, the wiring may be disconnected due to the static electricity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.